


Christmas Invasion

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fenders, Lyriumchristmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: Fenris glared at the enemy. He knew that he was surrounded and outnumbered, but Fenris tried to play it cool. His opponent stared back from dead eyes.(By glowelf)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, this is a modern AU Fenders Christmas prompt, right?! Sure thing! Keep reading ;)  
> Hope you´re all having a great pre-Christmas season! <3

Fenris glared at the enemy. He knew that he was surrounded and outnumbered, but Fenris tried to play it cool. His opponent stared back from dead eyes. 

“Oh Fen, could you please leave Rudolf be?! He is just an innocent reindeer!”  
Fenris didn´t move or turn away from said animal. “IT has wicked eyes.”

Isabela appeared from behind a shelf stuffed with jewellery. In her hands she held a box with various items, their colours and forms all screaming “Merry Christmas”. Obviously she was adapting to the madness of the outside world and intended to spread it over her shop. Only to attract customers of course.  
“It´s a plastic figurine Fenris. Seriously. What´s your problem with Christmas? The city looks so much friendlier with all those cute little angels and stars everywhere.”

With a snort Fenris finally left the reindeer alone – it was one of the ridiculously fat and glittery sort – and faced the shop owner. “I simply don´t get this… hype. Why does everybody need to stuff his house with chintzy decoration?”

Isabela crossed the arms in front of her chest. “So this is about you and Anders…”, she concluded correctly.  
“You´re right…” With a huge sigh Fenris let down his guard. “He hasn´t said a word about decorating, but we went out shopping together and I caught him drooling over some fairy lights…”

The shop owner let out a high-pitched laughter. “And now you, head of security of that super expensive hotel, are scared of reindeers invading your flat?”  
Embarrassed Fenris rubbed his head. “Yes. I mean, no! I want Anders to have a great Christmas season. But I don´t want those…”, he pointed at the tacky figurine with a dramatic gesture, “…horrors in our flat!”

Thoughtful Isabela rubbed her chin. “I have known Anders for quite a while now. When we were younger he had no money to spend on accessories, but he used to fold straw stars, draw snowflakes on the windows and did all sorts of crazy Christmas-y things. He was really good at it and everybody loved to pay a visit to see his room. Anders also gave away a lot of the things he created. Back in those days he provided our whole neighbourhood with Christmas decoration…”

Fenris raised both eyebrows in utter shock. _`He didn´t tell me about that! And he also forgot to mention that this is so important to him!´_

“Damn! It´s the second of December already, but Anders hasn´t… Oh!”  
Dumbfounded Fenris blinked. Isabela seemed to have come to the same conclusion as Fenris.  
“Judging by your reaction to dear Rudolf here, Anders certainly knows what you think of decoration and didn´t want to bother you with all this `Christmas crap´. Aw, that is so sweet of him! And now get him some fairy lights, Broody! There are actually some more decent versions of Rudolf around. I can help you, if you want.”

 

Two hours later Fenris returned home with an additional bag. Suspiciously he inspected their living room and kitchen. `Nothing!´  
Not a single star or candle or other displayed object indicated it was only a few weeks to Christmas. _`That is really sweet and regardful of Anders´_ , thought Fenris. _`But it´s also sad´_.

“Hi”, greeted Anders, who had been attracted by the sound of the closing door. “You´re late. Everything alright?”  
“No”, retouched Fenris and placed the bag on the big table in their living room. “You have an appointment to meet. Like… now!”

With a quizzical look on his face Anders sat down opposite to Fenris. “Is this about the last piece of pizza? Because I ate it about an hour ago.”  
“No. This is about our flat.”  
Anders went a bit pale and Fenris hurried with the bag. Carefully he placed his purchases on the table. There were some candles, multi-coloured cardboard, baubles, a few crafting items and of course fairy lights. No reindeers though. 

“I thought you might like some Christmas decoration.”  
Anders imply stared.  
“And we could make straw stars and… stuff… together. Er, if you want to do that kind of things with me…” 

A happy “squeee” was to be heard, then Anders darted over and slung his arms around his surprised boyfriend. A soft kiss was placed on Fenris´ forehead. “I love you!”  
A smile stole its way onto Fenris´ face.  
“I know.”


End file.
